


Needy Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H is exhausted but you're still horny...





	Needy Girl

\- "We've been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?!"  
\- Triple H sounds confused enough that you can’t help giggling  
\- You love when he’s confused  
\- It’s kinda cute  
\- “Well, I’m sorry, am I not meant to be turned on by my alpha lion?”  
\- You can’t help grinning at him.  
\- He looks unimpressed.  
\- You love him anyways.  
\- Even when he’s frowning at you.  
\- “I’m exhausted babe...”  
\- “So am I.....”  
\- He rolls his eyes  
\- “So how do we....”  
\- You smirk  
\- Move over him  
\- “Just try to keep up...”  
\- He groans but lets you continue what you are doing  
\- The release, when it comes, is hard and fast  
\- Neither of you has much stamina left  
\- It’s far too easy to fall asleep on his chest.


End file.
